


Playing Princess

by sharonsnatalia (orphan_account)



Series: Single Dad Bellamy Verse [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Doctor Clarke, Established Relationship, F/M, Single Parent Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sharonsnatalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I changed playing house to playing princess

Clarke and Bellamy had been dating for six months before he invited her over to his house.  


“Calypso hasn’t shut up about you coming over since I told her you were coming.” Bellamy said over the phone. “It is almost as annoying as the time Octavia wouldn’t stop talking aboout her new boyfriend, Lincoln, for a week.” He laughed.  


Clarke smiled. “Does she have a dress code for tonight?” She asked. Calypso had enforced a strict dress code when Clarke had gone to her ballet recital.  


Bellamy’s smile could practically be heard. “She wants you to wear a dress.”  


“What kind of dress?”  


“A long dress!” Calypso said. She had stolen the phone from her dad. “Can you bring flowers, Clarke?” She asked. “Can you bring Daisies? Daisies are mine and daddy’s favorite.”  


Clarke laughed. “I’ll see what I can do, Callie.”  


“When are you going to get here. Clarke?” Calypso whined. “I miss you.”  


“I saw you yesterday.”  


“But that was so long ago!”  


“I’ll be there in an hour.”  


“That is not soon enough.”  


Clarke could see Calypso pouting. She stuck out her bottom lip, stomped her feet and sunk to t he ground. “It will be longing if I don’t start getting ready soon.”  


With a ‘hmph’ Calypso handed Bellamy the phone.  


“Calypso said you had to go.” He breathed.  


“Yeah. See you soon.”  


“Bye, Clarke.”  


Clarke hung up her cell phone. She opened her closet and pulled out the three dresses she owned. One was short, black and covered in glitter. She put it back. Another was deep purple with a lace bodice and went to her ankles. It fit Calypso’s dress code, however it was Clarke’s maid of honor dress for Raven’s wedding. It returned to the closet. The last dress was medium length and a pale blue. It would have to do. She slipped the dress in, along with a pair of white flats. She grabbed her eyes and left her apartment.  


The drive to Bellamy’s took forty-five minutes. Clarke dropped by the florist’s in her way there and picked up the requested daisies. Bellamy lived in a old, grey building that was no more than 15 floors. She made her way into the building and to Bellamy’s apartment. Before she could even knock, the door was open and Calypso was hugging her.  


“I told you not the answer the door, Callie.” Bellamy said.  


“Only Clarke is allowed to call me Callie, Daddy.”  


“I forgot.”  


Calypso backed away from Clarke. She glanced at Clarke’s attire before saying “Hmph.” She crossed her arms. “You aren’t wearing a long dress.”  


“I couldn’t find one.” Clarke explained. “But I brought the daisies.” She handed Calypso with the flowers.  


Calypso turned around and entered the apartment.  


Bellamy laughed and hugged Clarke. “I’m making spagetti.” He whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek before pulling away and lead her into the apartment. “I’d give you the tour but I need to make dinner.”  


The apartment was small with a combined living room and dining room. A hallway lead to the bathroom and two bedrooms.  


Bellamy moved towards the kitchen area but before he could make it there, Calypso grabbed his arm. “I wanna play princess.” She said.  


“Play with Clarke.”  


“No. I want to play with you and Clarke.”  


“I need to make dinner, Calypso.”  


“But you need to play with me and Clarke.”  


“Fine.”  


Calypso smiled brightly.”I will be the dragon. Clarke will be the knight and Daddy will be the princess.”  


“Why am I the princess?” Bellamy laughed.  


“Because you are girlier then Clarke.” Calypso said as if Bellamy should've already known that.  


Clarke laughed.  


“Daddy go lay in the couch.” Calypso ordered. Bellamy compiled. “Clarke, go to the kitchen.” Clarke walked to the kitchen. Calypso stood in the middle.  


Clarke had to get past Calypso and kiss Bellamy to ‘wake the princess up.’ After Clarke took one step towards the living room, Calypso cling to her waist. She laughed and took another. Getting to Bellamy was easy enough, even with Calypso holding in to her. She tickled Calypso until she let go. Clarke leaned down and kissed Bellamy. It was quick peck until Bellamy sat up.  


He deepened the kiss, pulling Clarke onto the couch. He ran his fingers through her hair and bite her bottom lip.  


Clarke smiled into the kiss. She licked Bellamy’s lips and when he opened, their toungues battled for dominance.  


Bellamy slipped his hands under Clarke’s shirt.  


“Gross!” Calypso yelled, hitting Bellamy.  


They pulled away. Bellamy stood awkwardly. “I’m going to make dinner.” He turned and walked to the kitchen.  


“I’ll go with you.” Clarke said.  


Calypso crossed her arms. “I’m going to go rinse my eyes out.” She stomped to the bathroom.  


“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing princess and accidentally kissed you passionately.” Bellamy said. He filled a pot up with water and out it on the stove to boil.  


“I didn’t exactly object, Bellamy.” Clarke said.  


“Did we just permanently scar my seven year-old?” Bellamy asked. He put his head in his hands.  


“I think she will get over it, Bellamy.” She hugged him.  


He nuzzled his face into her neck. “I really want to kiss you.” He peppered her neck with kisses. Then his lips met hers. Before it could get any farther, Calypso screamed.  


They pulled away as Calypso ran to her room.  


“I am the worst dad ever.” Bellamy said, once again burying his head in Clarke’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> The one-shots I post in this series are not in chronological order. 
> 
> **Next Up: ******Sleepover - Clarke stays the night at Bellamy's. Cuddling and adorableness ensue. No sexytimes tho because I don't write sexytimes.


End file.
